Astrid Farnsworth
Astrid Farnsworth is a Junior Agent with the FBI, and an assistant to Agent Olivia Dunham. Biography She graduated from Haverford College with a B.A. in Music and Linguistics and a minor in Computer Science, having taken computers apart since six years old. In Pilot, she seems to have few responsibilities except being someone to whom Walter explains things. In The Same Old Story, Astrid contributes to the investigation by recognizing the Sargent Bridge that was the last thing one of Christopher Penrose's victims saw before she died. In The Ghost Network, Astrid translates the Latin that the adversaries are using to communicate with each other into English for the rest of the investigative team. At the end of the episode, she seems to slip back into a semi-clerical role as she takes Roy McComb away to have him sign some release forms. In The Arrival, she was sedated against her will by Dr. Bishop so that he could abscond with the Beacon and protect it from being stolen. In Power Hungry, she helped reprogram homing pigeons with Dr. Bishop, and fit them with GPS receivers, so the science team could locate Joseph Meegar. In The Cure, she helped identify the unique aroma (Methyleugenol, or Hyacinth) associated with the weaponization of Bellini's patients. In In Which We Meet Mr. Jones, she conceived that the secret encryption embedded in the DNA of the advanced parasites was a simple ‘Caesar Shift’ coding - one that is easily deciphered. In The Dreamscape, she retrieved a Bible for Olivia's return visit to the sensory deprivation tank and a new Synaptic Transfer experiment. She was also referenced by a man in John Scott's memories, when he said "... if we get into another Astrid situation, we're screwed." Appearances Season One: * Pilot * The Same Old Story * The Ghost Network * The Arrival * Power Hungry * The Cure * In Which We Meet Mr. Jones * The Equation * The Dreamscape * Safe * Bound * The No-Brainer * The Transformation * Ability * Midnight * The Road Not Taken Trivia * She speaks five languages. * She studied cryptology before joining the FBI - was obsessed as a kid. (In Which We Meet Mr. Jones) * She has an infatuation with butterflies. (Johari Window) Walter's Names * Walter Bishop finds it impossible to remember Astrid's name. Some of his failures are: ** Asterisk (The Cure, in conversation) ** Astro (In Which We Meet Mr. Jones, in conversation) ** Asteroid (In Which We Meet Mr. Jones, in conversation) ** Astringent (The Dreamscape, in his Lab Notes) ** Asprin (Midnight, in conversation) ** Ashram (The Firefly, in conversation) Quotes "I speak five languages, but I don't speak Walter. ''" :- Astrid "''I am not brushing a cow's teeth Walter, you know I have real work to do... right? ''" :- Astrid "''OK, Walter. No more experiments with fruit." :- Astrid External links * Official character bio at FOX.com/Fringe ru:Астрид Фансворт Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:FBI Agents